disneyfinbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mermaid: Final Battle
''The Little Mermaid Final Battle What Happened:'' Ursula, frustrated by the death of her beloved minions Flotsam and Jetsam, killed by Princess Ariel, craves nothing more than vengeance on the princess. She grunts and starts, to transforms ino a giant. The two royal lovers, Princess Ariel and Prince Eric, are in a tight embrace. Ariel pleads to Eric to flee, but to no avail. Soon after, the couple are lifted into the air by Ursula's now enormous crown. As she laughs sinisterly with her voice getting deeper, Ariel and Eric leap off the crown and hold each other in fear as Ursula yells at them, "YOU PITIFUL, INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" She then tries to crush them with one of her tentacles, but they luckily avoid it in time. Ursula then uses King Triton's trident to create a terrible storm. A huge wave separates Eric from Ariel. The princess, now alone and vulnerable, watches in horror as Ursula proceeds to create a whirlpool that extends all the way to the sea floor. This also raises some sunken ships. Ariel clings onto a rock to avoid being crushed to death by an oncoming ship. Eric, however, isn't so fortunate and almost gets hit by one. Ariel is fearing for his life, while Eric manages to climb abroad the rogue ship. Ursula soon finds Ariel clinging onto the rock and decides to focus her efforts to murdering Princess Ariel. She destroys the rock with her trident and sends Ariel plummeting to the bottom of the whirlpool. All the while Eric struggles to get to the ship's wheel. The princess then wakes up at the bottom of the whirlpool, amazingly unharmed from her life threatening fall. She looks up and sees the sea queen brandishing the trident with malicious intent. Ariel was trapped at bottom of a whirlpool without any chance of escape after she had killed Ursula's minions. The princess knew her life was in grave peril. Ursula, hellbent on murdering the princess, smiles down at Ariel sadistically and charges up a blast of pure destruction. If this blast connects with Ariel, it would disintegrate the mermaid into a million pieces. Ursula then shoots the fatal blast at Ariel, wanting her to die the same way her eels did. The trapped princess sees the blast coming toward her. She mustered up all her strength to dodge the blast, before it could erase her existence. Ursula sends down another deathly bolt, but still failed to kill Ariel. Eric finally gains control of the ship and starts steering toward Ursula. Ursula continues to smile down at Ariel, killing her was the part of her plan she had most looked forward to. The princess is scared out of her mind, she knew Ursula wouldn't stop until she was destroyed. Ursula raises the trident and prepares a blast that would consume the eye of the whirlpool and destroy Ariel forever. The gorgeous mermaid gasps, knowing she was soon going to be reduced to little more than a pile of dust. Any fragments left of her would be left on the ocean floor. As Ursula is about to at last end Ariel's life, Eric turns the wheel and impales Ursula through the gut, killing the Sea Witch most painfully, which frustrates her sister, Morgana. Ph otos: Category:Content Category:Villains